Monochrome Eyes
by Asphalt Love
Summary: [Hiatus]She's weak, her character flawed, her movements slow and unimpressive yet it is my duty to aide and protect her. Her eyes of monochrome parallel mine. We of the Hyuuga must suffer alone. NejiHina.


A/N: My first Nejihina, yay. This story will have nothing do with the the timeskip so if something doesn't add forgive me because I don't paticularly keep up with the manga.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'

Chapter 1

Neji secretly watched as Hinata trained out in the woods, alone. Her slim silhouette played across the ground as she desperately tried to master the gentle fist technique passed down for generations by the Hyuuga. It was almost depressing watching her fail over and over again.

Her chakra was so depleted that she didn't even notice that he was standing not too far from her atop of a tree branch slowly observing her progress. Hinata's father Hiashi had asked him to give a detailed report of her progress at the end of each week, which meant following her on training sessions but it was difficult when her teammates were around. So that meant that he had to skip a good night's rest to watch her at night.

He watched her, all her energy diminished, as she fell to the ground with a soft thump. Neji waited to see if she was going to get up, after a good ten minutes he decided that she wasn't and decided to bring her back home. The routine was Neji would come observe her from afar with the Byakugan, and as her chakra died down he would come closer and closer until he no longer needed the Byakugan to watch her. She would train until her body couldn't move, sometimes she would make it home on her own but occasionally she would work so hard that she would collapse on the spot making Neji the one to bring her back home.

"Geez Hinata-sama," he said under his breath as he carried the frail girl back to the Hyuuga house.

Hinata made a small whimpering sound and Neji paused, afraid that he had awakened her. After he decided it was safe he continued to walk, more softly now back to the estate.

He made his way through the gate and into the house and to her room and laid her down gently on the bed. He gaped at her for awhile debating on whether to relieve her of the thick jacket but decided it was best no to.

After he had set her to bed he went to his own room to catch some shut eye. He slipped into his bed lying wide awake staring at the ceiling mentally complaining about why he was the one that had to do such a demeaning task. Hiashi could easily ask anyone else but he asked him. Out of all his trusted people he asked Neji.

-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'

"Neji, helloooo?" Tenten's voice seemed far away as she waved her hand back and forth in front of his absent expression.

Neji was dead tired, he couldn't get any sleep last night and went out to go train and he ended up collapsing himself but fortunately someone saw him and brought him back to the mansion.

"What?" he said finally, looking at her lazily.

"Are you feeling alright? You seem a little off today," Tenten asked suspiciously.

"I'm just a little tired," Neji said with a yawn. "I guess I'll stop for today," he said turning around and walking off without much of a warning.

"Neji I hope you feel better!" Tenten yelled at him but sounded slightly annoyed that Neji didn't want to train anymore. Neji didn't reply.

Neji made his way downtown back to his room. He might steal some food from the kitchen and then just nap the rest of the day away and then he would have to go watch Hinata again. He stopped walking when he spotted Hinata standing idly watching Kiba and Shino argue, Kiba was doing all the shouting though.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata said waving to him heartily. He wondered how she had so much energy after training all night with barely any sleep, Neji felt heavy with the need of some sleep.

"Hinata-sama," he greeted walking towards her, trying to figure out what her two teammates were arguing about.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked him with a worried expression.

"Feeling better?" he said blankly, pretending he didn't know what she meant.

"I saw you this morning… outside," she said quietly, flushing from his accusing stare.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied without emotion. Was Hinata the one who brought him back?

"That's good," she said with a smile. He just simply nodded, standing stiffly. "See you later Hinata-sama," he said turning to leave.

"Mm," Hinata replied turning her attention back on the two arguing teammates.

Neji slowly walked away, had Hinata dragged him back to the Hyuuga mansion? He doubted it, she probably saw him laying on the ground and alerted one of the servants there. She did say she "saw" him, not "carried" him. He shook his head, he didn't like pointless thinking.

He always thought of himself as a logical person who knew what and where he was going in life but after his fight with Naruto he knew that no matter how much you know, one will always be surprised. That's why he thought so hard and didn't bother to make any close friends, he didn't want that same feeling he had when he lost his father. Memories of the good times brought him the most pain.

He approached the house to see Hiashi standing outside with Hinata's younger sibling Hanabi. He didn't know the younger sister as well as he knew Hinata. He always assumed that Hanabi was the stereotypical Hyuuga, strong, intelligent, a born genius like himself, yet he was more interested in Hinata than he was in the younger so called genius.

"Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-san," he said bowing his head politely before trying to walk pass him.

"I expect a report by the end of the day," Hiashi said as he passed.

"Hai."

Neji walked up the steps and carried himself to his room, his footsteps heavy. He plopped onto his bed, immediately dozing off to sleep. The reoccurring nightmare of his father screaming in pain as he clutched the cursed seal on his forehead appeared. Neji began toss and turn; his forehead ached as if he himself was in his father's place.

Cold flesh gently touched his face as his dream evaporated immediately. Slowly, his eyelids opened to reveal white eyes staring back at his own. An unfamiliar worried and concerned expression shown, the Hyuuga eyes were suppose to be emotionless, cold, hard but with the ones that stared at him it was different. Maybe it wasn't the color of the monochrome eyes, but of the individual person themselves.

"Nej-niisan," he knew who it was now.

"Hinata-sama!" he said startled and sitting up suddenly making her take a few steps back in surprise.

"I-I didn't mean to disturb you, gomen nasai," she said quietly.

"You don't need to apologize," Neji assured her letting out a sigh. She scared him.

"Sorry anyways," she said. "I thought you would've liked some tea-so that's why I came here…" she said. Neji noticed the tray that was set down at his bedside.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama," Neji said reaching for the tea.

"I'll be leaving now. Have a nice nap," she quickly left the room closing the door softly behind her.

He looked at the clock; it was only five in the afternoon. He still had plenty of time to rest and figure out what he was going to tell Hiashi but since he didn't like to put things off till the last minute he took out a piece of paper and began scribbling down notes on what to report.

After a good hour he finished and set aside the letter report and fell back asleep. This time his nightmare didn't come back to plague him.

When Neji awoke it was already dark outside. He saw a new tray next to his bed. His dinner laid there untouched and cold. He ignored it and stumbled into the shower and then grabbed the letter about Hinata's process in his drawer and left to find Hiashi. He walked down the hallway quickly to Hiashi's study. He quietly knocked and heard a serious and dead tone asking for him to come in.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji said holding out the letter. "Hinata's-" out of the corner of his eye he spotted Hinata standing by the doorway. He hadn't noticed her on the way in. He stopped when she looked at him quizzically.

"It's alright Neji, I already explained to her," Hiashi assured him. Neji looked over at Hinata and she looked away.

"I've decided instead of having you watch over my daughter, you shall train with her instead. This whole spying ordeal is quite a strain on you," Hiashi said shaking his head.

"I see…" Neji said quietly, surprised at the guilt he was feeling now that Hinata found out.

"Hinata, leave for a moment," Hiashi commanded.

"Hai," she replied with a bow and then stepped outside.

"Neji, I want you to keep an eye on her. Make sure she's getting stronger, I didn't want you to lose anymore sleep over her. She's not worth that much trouble," Hiashi said.

Neji's fists clenched slightly but not enough for Hiashi to notice. If it was Hiashi that was watching Hinata every night he would know that she wasn't worthless. He didn't even know why he was so angry, he should be used to this back talking about his cousin, in fact he use to be part of that crowd but now he saw that Hinata wasn't worthless because she tried her hardest and is constantly improving little by little each day. Her constant smile concealed all the pain and stress of her training, she was trying her best.

"I'll keep an eye on her," he promised.

"Good, of course we'll still have our training sessions but for now make sure Hinata gets stronger. I don't want her to disgrace the family name," he said.

Neji nodded stiffly. He was always bothered at the fact that Hiashi always talked down to Hinata. She had more potential than her own father thought.

"You're dismissed," Hiashi said with a wave of his hand motioning that he could leave. Neji slowly turned around and walked out of the room. He turned to see Hinata standing in the shadows, her head down.

Neji spotted Hinata standing outside as if she was waiting for him. They exchanged quick looks before Neji headed back to his room to eat his cold dinner.

-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'

During their first training session Hinata seemed too nervous around him to train properly like he saw her on the countless nights he went to watch her.

"Relax your shoulders, Hinata-sama," he instructed her. She nodded and took in a deep breath trying to relax.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said.

Neji nodded briefly before lunging himself at her attacking her from every direction with his gentle fist, she dodged most of them by countering it with her own but due to her footing and her slow reactions she was on her knees sunk in the dirt panting for air. She rubbed her bruises in vain and she slowly began to lift herself up again and began to continue dodging. Neji flew back and began to fling kunais at her, trying to hit her more slow reacted spots but she managed to dodge most of them but one kunai ripped through her jacket sleeve piercing her skin. Blood enveloped the area, she paused for a second wincing in pain but then told Neji to keep going. Neji ignored it and went at her with his gentle fist again but Neji paused and Hinata managed to hit him, when she realized that he wasn't planning on hitting her back she stopped.

"Is… something wrong?" she asked puzzled.

"Your arm," he said, his eyes fixated on the blood stain growing inevitably larger.

"Oh, don't worry I'm fine," she said clutching it with one hand and giving him a reassuring smile.

"Bandage it," he told her firmly.

She walked pass him obediently to her backpack to get out some bandages as Neji stood stiffly waiting for her. She slowly took off her jacket for her unwounded arm much to Neji's curiosity. He had never really got a good look at Hinata without that heavy jacket on for two years, sometimes she didn't wear it when she was training but it was usually too dark to make anything out. That's what he loved and hated about Hinata, she was so reserved and shy.

He watched her struggle with bandaging herself, halfway through her sloppy work Neji came over to help her.

"Here," he grabbed her hand of the wounded arm and pulled her closer to him. He unwrapped the bandages over the gash and then neatly rewrapped it, making sure it was firm but not too tight to put pressure on the wound. He neatly tied the end of the bandages.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan," she said with a gentle smile.

He looked back at her a little surprised and quickly dropped her hand and walked away. He could feel the pink creeping on his cheeks.

"Let us call it a day," Neji announced.

"But… I hardly improved," she was confused.

"You're wounded, you should wait till it heals before we continue," he told her, not turning around and keeping a steady pace.

"Okay then. Don't worry about my father, he wouldn't punish you. I-I mean he likes you more than me," she said sheepishly.

He turned to glare at her. Why did she always say such stupid things? He hated her for acting so weak, whenever he thought that she was strong she would go around saying or doing something stupid and then he would be confused again. She annoyed him, the way she was. Everything about her seemed to get on his nerves. Every movement, every word, every sound, every expression that would appear on her goddamn face, they all put a strain on him.

"I don't care if your father kills me," he said snapped dangerously. "I'm calling it a day," he walked away.

Hinata waited a moment before jogging after him. He could hear her footsteps following him so instead of walking he broke out into a run and he could still hear her chasing him, yet he still increased his speed until Hinata couldn't keep up. He paused to turn around to check if she was still behind him but when she didn't he waited. He wondered what was taking her so long.

Neji was skeptical that she was even following him anymore and went out to search for her. 'This was so stupid,' he couldn't help thinking to himself. He finally found her walking at a steady pace towards the Hyuuga house.

"Hinata-sama," he called out. She spotted him.

"Neji-niisan," she said quietly. "I'm very sorry," she said casting her eyes downwards.

"What are you talking about," he asked.

"I was being ungrateful," she said bowing her head apologetically. "I forgot that I wasn't the only one training and I would just be slowing you down with my wound-and… I'll go home, you should go… train with your teammates," she said, avoiding his stare.

Neji really couldn't understand her, he should be the one apologizing but he decided not to. If she couldn't figure out who was at fault then she deserves to beat herself up about it.

"As you wish, Hinata-sama," he said politely. "Would you like me to assist you home?" She shook her head lightly.

"Nope, but thanks for the offer," she said giving him a small smile before walking off again.

This time Neji followed her. She gave him a questioning look but decided on to dig further into his logic. Neji himself didn't know why he was following her. He didn't feel up to training anymore. At the age of sixteen he was already at a high Chuunin level. He could probably make it to Jounin before he hit eighteen.

"I'm fine, really," Hinata said stopping.

Neji was annoyed again. Did she not want him around or something? He was the one who was doing _her_ a favor!

"Sorry, Hinata-sama. Do you feel uncomfortable around me?" he asked softly.

"No-No that's not it!" she said moving her hands back and forth indicating that he had it wrong.

"Then what is it?" he asked in his usual steady tone.

"I-I don't want to be an… inconvenience," she said quietly. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hinata-sama," he replied annoyed again.

"I'm sorry! Sometimes I don't even know what I'm talking about," she said with a nervous smile.

Neji looked away, if he saw her pitiful face for another second he's afraid of what he might start yelling at her again, not that she didn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "You must hate me," she said looking away.

"I don't think that matters. My feelings won't change the fact that I have to watch over you and your training," he told her.

"Neji-niisan," she said looking at him with sad eyes.

"Go home Hinata-sama," he ordered her. Neji realized how stupid he sounded, 'She _is_ going home Neji you idiot, the only reason she stopped was because _you_ were following her like some homicidal stalker!'

"Hai, sorry again," she said and then turned to run off.

Neji watched her walk away. He didn't follow her this time. He was about to but decided it was best not to. He should keep his distance from her. He wondered if he actually acted like he did hate her. He knew that he didn't, much. The little things she did would sometimes drive him over the edge but never would he react on them like that of the Chuunin exam a few years ago.

He decided to look for him teammates taking Hinata's advice, he had to do something to keep his mind off of everything, he didn't like how his brain was beginning to revolve around his stupid little cousin. Maybe some training with Lee will beat it out of his system. After ten minutes he found them with the help of his Byakugan, Tenten and Lee were both training without him.

"Neji-san!" Rock Lee greeted him by running up to him with a thumbs up nice guy pose. The sparkle in his teeth was unnatural.

"Neji!" Tenten waved frantically at him with a big smile.

"What is it?" he asked, after being with Hinata with awhile, this open friendliness and liveliness in the air was quite different from before.

"Tenten was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us. I think she likes you," Lee whispered to him with a wink when he noticed Tenten was not paying attention.

"Not interested," Neji said simply. "I'm busy," he said.

"With what?" Lee asked suspiciously.

"Family… matters," he said only half-lying.

He really didn't feel like surrounding himself with other people. He liked his teammates, it took him a few weeks to adjust to them but they were an okay bunch overall. He knew both his teammates looked up to him and Tenten practically idolized him. He didn't like it. He didn't want to catch the eyes of other females, the only female he was worried about now was Hinata which disturbed him to a point but he decided to ignore it.

"If you keep spending all your time with your family, life's going to pass you by! Opportunities! You never even had a proper girlfriend before! You haven't lived a full life if you never experienced young love," Rock Lee said in his dreamy way. His eyes were sparkling.

"Calm down Lee, if I don't care you shouldn't either," Neji told him.

"I don't think it's possible for a guy to go through his teenager years without having any attraction to women!" Rcok Lee's face suddenly smirked much to Neji's discomfort. "Don't tell me you like men," he said slyly.

"No, I don't," he replied. What was his deal?

"Okay fine, what kind of girls do you like? I'll set you up!" Rock Lee said. "I'm very good with these things!"

What kind of girls did he like? If Neji truthfully answered he would want someone who wasn't too outspoken, someone really nice and friendly but loyal. One of those stereotypical housewives but one who's strong and won't just go along with everything he says; someone who had ideals of her own but wouldn't give him a hard time with them. In other words, someone that didn't really exist at the moment. Damn his high Hyuuga standards. It didn't matter anyway, if he couldn't find someone on his own he's pretty sure Hiashi will.

"Drop it already," Neji declared. Lee matchmaking was very scary.

Rock Lee gave him a curious look but decided not to push him further with this. He walked in the opposite direction to where Tenten awaited them.

"Come on Neji have lunch with us!" Tenten yelled waving.

Neji decided Hiashi would probably lecture him if he just came back home to laze around the house.

"Sure…" Neji finally said walking over to his teammates.

-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'

Updates, the thing you might want to know about me updating is it'll probably take some time because I'm a perfectionist when it comes to writing, I can't update until I know the chapter is absolutely perfect. xD


End file.
